gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota TS030 Hybrid '12
Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Toyota |year = 2012 |displacement = 3,400 cc |drivetrain = |engine = 3.4-liter 90-degree V8 |torque = 44.3 kgf.m |power = 529 BHP |pp = 615 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = }} The Toyota TS030 Hybrid '12 is a LMP1 race car produced by Toyota. It first appears in Gran Turismo 6, where it was introduced as part of Update 1.09, returning later in Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #7, driven by Alexander Wurz, Kazuki Nakajima, and Nicolas Lapierre, who participated in the 2012 FIA World Endurance Championship. Wurz and Lapierre finished 3rd in the driver standings while Nakajima settled for 13th place. Additionally, Toyota went on to finish 2nd in the Manufacturers' Championship. In-game description "The revolutionary hybrid-powered racing prototype that waged war at Le Mans and the WEC." The TS030 hybrid prototype race car waged battle in the 2012 24 Hours of Le Mans and the WEC (World Endurance Championship) as one of the first hybrid-powered machines to step onto the international motorsports stage. As its name suggests, the TS030 succeeds the TS010 and TS020, Toyota's awesome race cars that competed at the 24 Hours of Le Mans in the 1990s. What sets the TS030 apart from its predecessors is its hybrid powertrain. The THS-R system (Toyota Hybrid System-Racing) was developed by Toyota's production hybrid development team and the East Fuji Research Lab's motorsports department. The car utilizes a newly designed naturally-aspirated 3.4-liter V-8 and a Denso motor unit built into the rear gearbox. Power is stored in an electric double-layer capacitor. The drivers of the TS030 were Alexander Wurz, Nicolas Lapierre and Kazuki Nakajima. For the 24-hour race, a second car, driven by the formidable lineup of Anthony Davidson, Stéphane Sarrazin and Sébastien Buemi, was added. At its first Le Mans race, the TS030 ran at the top of its class, but was forced to retire due to accidents and problems. However, the car made up for its shortcomings in the WEC. Of the six races the TS030 ran, it won three times, took three pole positions and set four fastest laps. And although the car didn't partake in every race of the series, it still managed to take 2nd overall at the end of the WEC season. Acquisition GT6 This car can be purchased for 2,000,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Toyota section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *In Gran Turismo 6, when this car was first introduced as part of Update 1.09, the car's livery originally contained references to the FIA WEC Championship. Presumably due to licensing issues, any visual reference to said competition was replaced with barcodes with the release of Update 1.10. The barcodes are still present in Gran Turismo Sport. Pictures Toyota_TS030_Hybrid_'12_(GT6_1.09).jpg|The Toyota TS030 Hybrid '12 as it originally appeared in Gran Turismo 6 version 1.09. Note the "fiawec.com" text and the "WEC" logo on the front. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr.1 Category:Toyota Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:LMP Category:Coupes Category:Hybrid cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars